Deformable micromirror devices (DMDs) are used in a variety of applications, such as display systems and optical networks. One example of such a device is the DLP® chip made by Texas Instruments. The DLP® chip contains an array of up to two million individually addressable, micron-sized mirrors. Deformable micromirror devices, such as the DLP® chip, typically modulate light in response to signals received from a bus. In conventional systems having multiple deformable micromirror devices, each deformable micromirror device is typically coupled to a respective controller in a one-to-one ratio.